Winter Break
by Levibottombitch
Summary: Everyone exhausted after exams at school finally getting their winter break to ease their minds and bodies. Reiner and Jean plan a party at Bertolts house trying to talk him into getting the confidence to finally talk to Annie, but for only a number of things to go wrong. Bertolt POV :Rating to go up later on :3:
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a Bertolt POV cause I love him. Also, I used Crista instead of Historia cause it felt awkward calling her Historia, and Crista sounds cuter. **

**High school AU maybe? not really high school. WINTER ALMOST CHRISTMAS PARTY AU WITH ALL MY FAVORITE SNK CHARACTERS! **

**will focus on a BertoltxAnnie relationship later on though, those two are the only reason I write snk fanfiction.**

**ALSO THIS IS GOING TO BE A ROMANCE! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS JUST THAT, THE FIRST CHAPTER. JUST KINDA INTRODUCING THE FIC I SUPPOSE. which ever I decide to write the next chapter for will deffinatly pick up the story. **

**BERTOLTXANNIE okay~**

* * *

My eyes met the sun as it welcomed me after a long sleep, finally it was the winter break! School had bombarded me with exam after exam all week, I guess that's what I get for taking so many AP classes. Reiner always told me that trying to excel in everything was going to bite me in the ass. Not that the exams were hard but how exhausting it was! Anyways. I should probably get up and make breakfast.

As I lift my sleepy head off the pillow picking myself up my eyes were placed on the clock. Only 8 am? The first day of break and I wake up this early? I push my self off with a drowsy sigh and drag myself to the kitchen, as I start to brew a pot of coffee I hear a loud groan coming from the living room, peering through the window that overlooked onto the coach I see a giant lump covered by a heavy blanket. "Reiner!" I yell his name and watch a tiny blonde head poke out of the blanket, a red blush covering every inch of the snow white skin, that definitely wasn't Reiner. "Hmm?" I hear a muffled moan coming from the blanket. "Why are you still here?" I say looking at the small girls sheepish face and eyes in an bashful shock. "And good morning crista" I watch her small lips curl to a small smirk, still red, but her face takes her cute smile at once. Crista and Reiner had been an on and off thing for a while now. He always had a thing for her turning girls down left and right till Crista said yes to him. Crista wasn't reiners though, she had a romantic relationship with a girl named Ymir. Both going at it for years

. Reiner, crista, Ymir and I all grew up together. We've all been best friends since the day I moved to town right next door to Ymir. Being neighbors to each other since elementary school. Till I moved across town closer to the college I had been accepted to. Now they usually spend their nights here since there really were no rules or parents or any of that stuff. Ymir was off at some party the night before and figured since Reiner was going to be here that Crista wouldn't really need her in the first place.

Crista's face disappeared back into the void if the blackness if the blankets and I hear her soft voice whispering to Reiner, who I can only hear low moans and an occasional whimper, I didn't care exactly to know what the two were doing under there. So I close the wooden dividers and go back to the coffee when I hear the ready Timer beep. As I take out my favorite coffee mug and some sugar I sit on top if the counter staring outside the window as I watch a few birds fly In Between the naked trees, snow on the mountains behind them and a cloudless sky, I contemplated going back to bed. Those two were going to be preoccupied for a while and I have no plans set for the morning at all, sleep sounds like the reasonable solution. I finish the last bit of the coffee in my cup and jump off the counter. I begin to walk out into the hallways again till I hear the phone ring. Probably should answer it, no one I know would be up this early. Spinning around on the heel of my foot I catch the phone on the last ring. "Hello?"

I hear a familiar laugh on the other side if the phone."hey Bertolt! Its jean!" As if I hadn't already known "what's up?"

"I was wondering if Reiner was there, he won't answer his phone and Ymir is looking for crista and she's not answering her phone so we both figured they're still over there." I can hear the smile on his face. He was up to something, but why so early? I'd rather be curled up under my blanket snuggling with a few pillows in between my warm 1000 count egyptian cotton sheets. "Yeah, they're here." I let out a low sigh knowing the two were already on their way. "I'll leave the door unlocked but I'm going back to sle-"

"Thanks Berty!" I hear Ymir snicker in the background and the click of the line going dead on the other end. I hate when people call me Berty. rolling my eyes while I put the phone back on the hook. It probably wasn't a great idea to have them all over here but what exactly could I do, they're all my friends, I can't say no to friends.

"Yo, Bertolt!" Reiner walks into the kitchen in his boxers with a stupid smile on this face. his hands on his hips as they popped to one side, in a sasser kind of way. Crista followed behind him, still a shy smile on her face knowing I knew what the two had been doing. But wouldn't she be used to seeing me after the walk of shame? It happened every weekend at least once.

"Jean andYmir are on their way for some reason, they said they have been looking for you two but didn't say why."

"did… did Ymir sound angry?" Crista blushed face peeked from behind Reiners huge built with a worried look plastered on it.

"No Crista, Ymir did not sound angry." I chuckle a bit. Ymir knew of Reiner and Crista and Reiner knew of Ymir and Crista, they all had this unspoken law of giving it to Crista in all kinds of forms. She would go see Ymir if she felt the need to be dominated and… why am I even thinking of this?

"Well" Renier spoke up as Crista and I took our seats at the kitchen table."I'm going to go get some breakfast." I watched as Reiner threw on one of my jackets that hung from the patio door. It was tight on him, how he even got it over that gigantic chest of his was beyond me. I looked down to be greeted by my slim lanky figure and back up at Reiner broad chest with the fabric clinging tightly to his body. "I hate when you wear my stuff… And wait, I got stuff here?"

Reiner laughed. "you don't have bacon Bertolt… fucking vegans."

"wow, rude." I roll my eyes as he walks out of the kitchen back to the couch he had slept on. Grabbing his pants and walking back in, Giving Crista a small kiss on the top of her head. Placing his arm on the table in front of her he bends down and whispering something in her ear. I didn't quite catch it and I'm sorta glad. Because whatever it was, it made her face as red as a tomato.

"oi, Come with me Berolt."

"Ugh why? I want to go back to sleep!"

"you know this place better than I do, just come on!"

I watch as Reiner face begins to show some eagerness. "But I can't leave Crista here alone!"

"oh! I'm fine, Ymir is going to be here soon and I'm pretty tired. I'll probably just nap on the couch while you two are gone." her small voice chimes in. A smile on her face as if she didn't want to bother anyone with conflict. Thats why I liked Crista. She always thought of other people before herself and she too noticed that Reiner, for some odd reason, really wanted me to go.

"ugh but dude, I want to sleep!"

Reiners face took a pout and he lowered his head while walking towards me. I knew it was coming and I knew I wouldn't be able to say no but, I gotta be strong!

Reiner placed the top of his head to my chest, since it was as high as he could reach. God I'm freakishly tall. He just stood there waiting for me to answer. Going out in the cold did not sound like much fun, It had snowed last night and I'm really not in the mood to put on regular pants. Sweats are nice.

"Please Berty!" Reiners voice was as soft as a kitten, but still.

"I hate when you call me that."

* * *

**AN: Chaining this fic up a bit with the next chapter. **

**Reviews make me happy as well, just be like "yo this shits tight butthole" and I'll appreciate you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please bare through these chapters, I have a lot I want to write and I was going to add it in this chapter but it already started becoming really long so the good stuff shall wait till next chapter. I'll probably update tomorrow since I'm having ****_way to much fun _****writing this. and yes I know it doesn't have any bertannie yet but it will in the next chapter. with some mikasabert also and a few other little friendly ships! **

* * *

"how you talked me into coming with you I have no idea" I grumbled as I watched the snow crunch under my feet. Reiner walked in silence with a smile on his face like he had succeeded in something. "Why did you want me to come with you anyways? The store is literally right there!" Without hearing a word come from Reiner I look down to his face. still in a smile. What exactly was going on through his dense little head?

"Bertolt. You needed to get out of the house okay."

"I left the house yesterday though…."

"Not the same!" Reiner felt the need to try to control me. He always thought I was some shut in with no life even though he and everyone else I knew were always at my house. Why would I need to leave to go see people or go do anything when they all came to me?

"Plus I wanted to talk to you about something and I didn't want Christa to over hear us." I look back down digging my hands deep in my coat pockets. I forgot to grab gloves, stupid me.

"Talk about what?" I sigh not really knowing where this was going and I was pretty sure it wasn't something of much importance. It never was. As we walked around the corner finally getting view of the store Reiner chuckles and mentions the one name he could say that will get my undivided attention.

"Annie…"

".. what about Annie" I can feel my face getting hot from the blush of even just saying her name out loud.

"where do you two stand?"

"um.. friends? maybe… I don't know." Stuttering to get the words out. She was the only person I have ever had an actual thing for. I guess you could call it a crush but my uncontrollable shyness around people were terrible. Around her it was so much worse. I hear Reiner laugh again when he looked up to my face.

"Friends?" He exhales a heavy sigh. "in your eyes or hers?"

"m.. mine? Maybe… Does she not think of us.. as friends?" Now I can feel my face on fire.

"I'm not sure though Bert, I heard she had a thing for you from Armin."

"From Armin? That kids information source is sketchy. Look, He's best friends with Eren of all people, you think you can trust him?" Reiner and I laugh together.

"I'm just saying Bertolt, don't knock it till you actually talk to her." we enter the warm store, Christmas carols playing loud throughout on the speakers. I follow Riener down a few aisles watching as he puts cups and chips and other forms of snacks in his arms. We reach the alcohol aisle and he places four gallons of vodka in his basket. "why exactly are you getting all this stuff?" I sigh not really wanting to know the answer, he just shrugs me off anyways. mumbling something about a party under his breath not really caring much of what he was talking about.

Parties weren't my thing, I didn't care for large crowds and loud music and getting drunk. That was all something I'd rather avoid at most that I can.

"Whatever Reiner, you act like me just talking to her is something I can do without having an anxiety attack." I watch as Riener throws everything on the check out and rolls his eyes, spinning around towards me grabbing my shoulders. His face help a bit of concern but I knew he had much more intentions than he was giving off.

"Dude, she digs you, get over it and just talk to her, by the way shes coming over later with Eren and Armin and Levi. So you'll have your chance then."

"What! why are those three coming over? and why is she coming? what the hell do you have planned tonight Reiner!?"

Reiner throws some money on the counter and picks up his bags with not much effort and begin to walk out of the store, he was going to ignore my questions. We walked back to my place in silence. It was a weird kind of silence. Reiner was usually a talker, but there were no sounds of birds or other people around, usually the roads are full of traffic but today, there was nothing. I didn't want to ask him more questions but I was curious as to how the hell he even got this "party" decided so early in the morning.

Finally reaching my house I see Jeans car parked in the front. With a groan to myself I look down at Reiner who, again, held that stupid smile. I'm beginning to hate that smile. nothing good ever comes out of it. "You ready Bertolt?" I hear Reiner chuckle as he grabs my arm, locking it with his and dragging me inside. "Ready for what? Reiner you're being awfully mysterious today."

Without an answer again, he leads me through the front door. Ymir and Crista lay on the couch, Cristas head resting perfectly on Ymir's chest, who lay with her head propped up on the armrest smoking something that didn't smell much like tobacco. Jean sat in the middle of the floor with his legs cross looking as if they all were having some conversation before we had walked in. Jeans eyes caught mine and he smiled.

"Berty!" Jean sang my name in an obnoxious tone.

"I hate when you call me that"

"I know!" He laughed to himself, pretty sure I heard Ymir giggle a bit under her breath, coughing deeply right after words. Those two together were trouble, Why I let them in my house...whatever.

"You ready for tonight man?" Jean throws his arms under him and picks his self up carefully. my eyes follow him as he walks to the kitchen where Reiner had disappeared to.

"yeah about tonight.. What exactly is going on?"

"Reiner hasn't told you?" His muffled voice barely audible through the thick wooden door that divided the rooms. "No!" I grumble in annoyance. What the hell was going on? and why did everyone know about it. I again hear Ymir cough and the rustle of the couch move. my attention is broken from Jean for a moment, since he's not answering me either. And walk to the living room where I plop myself down on the love chair that sat across from where Ymir and Crista were laying.

Crista looked asleep, I don't blame her, I was awfully early for everyone to be so up and cheerful on a saturday. and she did spend all night doing exhausting things. How do they go for so long anyways? do they take breaks? do they switch whos on top? like, god that sounds terrible.

I watch Crista rustle around a bit on top of Ymir, her eyes peeking open and a loud yawn escape her lips. "Gosh you're so uncomfortable!" Her small voice sounding annoyed yet adorable. "I didn't say you had to lay with me." Now Ymir just sounded annoyed. "Well, I'm tired and I want to sleep and your fat butt is taking over the couch!"

"fat butt? thats cute coming from you!"

"excuse me!? are you implying I'm fat!?"

"Well, not really you, but apparently you have a hard on for "fat" people, look at Reiner!"

"Hey! don't bring me into this!" Ymir and Crista look up to see Reiner standing behind the kitchen window with his hands on the dividers, his face with a smirk but still held displeasure.

I hear Ymir laugh and Crista grumbled as she sat up. she rubbed her eyes a few times and fixed them on the clock. "It's only 10, we have hours to prepare for this, I'm going back to sleep! Bertolt" Cristas voice takes a softer tone as her blue eyes met mine. "would it be possible if I could maybe take a nap in your bed?" She smiles a bit, maybe attempting to look innocent and cute, I don't know.

"Go for it, Its a bit messy in my room though…"

"thats alright!" she says in a sing song voice jumping off of Ymir and landing on her toes. Crista jumps from one foot to another and almost dances to my bedroom. Everyone watched her with funny looks on their faces, as did I, but one thing ran through my head, that girl is fucking adorable.

I guess I had my eyes fixed on her direction because I could barely hear Ymir call my name. "dude! Berty! Don't you have a girlfriend? stop staring at mine.."

"my, girlfriend? what are you talking about Ymir, you and i both know thats almost impossible."

"umm.. Mikasa?" she rolled her eyes as she took another puff of whatever she was smoking.

"UGH ymir how many times do I Have to tell you I am not with Mikasa, shes just kinda…."

"stalking him" Reiner walks up to the couch where Ymir still lay and threw her legs off to the side and plopped heavily in the seat, making Ymir cuss something under her breath and kick him in the side. Without a flinch he continues. "Mikasa wants to be with ole Bertolt over here but he has his eyes set on someone else" Reiner winks in my direction.

"Mikasa does not! we're just really good friends since shes the only one out of you dimwits to take any ap classes. Plus, I thought she was dating Eren."

"Shes not" Jean chimes in placing his self on Reiners lap awkwardly, wrapping his arm around the back of his neck. Don't think too much into it, Jeans just really weird and almost as close to Renier as I am.

"Oh yeah I forgot Jean has the biggest hard on of us all for Mikasa. To bad she hates him."

"Too bad you're a bitch" Jean throws a dirty look towards Ymir as she stands up after that last comment. Walking past him smacking him in the head. "Where are you going?"

"Crista needs me." She winked at Jean as she disappeared through the hallway.

"Please dont do anything in my bed you two!" I yell with no avail. We all know what's going to happen I just rather it not be in my bed.. those sorts of things don't happen in my bed even with me, They're bound to soil it.

"Oi so Reiner, Who's all coming tonight?" Jean jumps off or Reiner and lays with his leg across his lap and the other hanging off the side. "Umm so far it's Eren, Armin, Levi, Annie, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha and Marco. Plus all of us."

"and you think four bottles are going to hold us down? Especially with Sasha and Connie here, They finish two alone."

"Should I go get more? I hadn't thought of that."

"I'd advise it."

As the two talked marioly amongst each other I had finally put the pieces together, even though thinking about it earlier, it was obvious. The four had planned a party at my house for tonight, without my acknowledgement. Not that I was against it or anything but it would have been lovely for them to at least tell me. They probably knew I was going to be on board with it. But not completely. Just some sweet talking and a few soft begs from Crista and they would have gotten me. I'm a pushover at most.

"So when is this all going to go down?" I ask interrupting them.

"Oi, later tonight, probably around nine or so. But until then Bertolt, Me and Jean are off to get more bottles, you rest your weary head and think about how you're going to get Annie tonight." Renier and Jean laugh in unison as they both stand up, Jean digging through his pockets, taking his keys in hand and throwing his hood over his head. Reiner actually decides to put his own clothing on and they both wave a single goodbye and walk out the front door.

I sit alone in the quiet living room that was full of such excitement just a few minutes ago, my mind races of Annie actually coming over to my place. Not that she's never been here before but Reiner seems to be pushing it a lot on me today. He probably wants us to advance in our relationship tonight. Wait, what relationship? She's nothing but a friend, if you can even say that. I met her through Reiner and we've only spoken like, twice. She was also in a few of my classes. AP Math but she was always so secluded I have always been so nervous of talking to her alone. Sometimes she borrows my notes and I make a fool of myself just doing that.

That girl is single handedly going to ruin my life. Her long blond hair always tied back in a messy bun, Her bright blue eyes that look like pounds hidden in an untouched earth, her cute little nose and ugh, short girls are my weakness (if you can call my weird fetishes weaknesses) and god damn she was tiny. If I were to even hold her in my arms I would break her in half. I really don't want that. I look like a giant compared to her. God I'm freakishly tall.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: umm.. long chapter is long. but its finally picking up. I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS HOLY I WILL HAVE BERTANNIE NEXT CHAPTER. Setting everything up around it took a lot more work then I thought. but you kinda get some Bertkasa. so woo~ **

* * *

I lay on my bed trying to mentally talk myself into going out into the living room where everything seemed so lively. I hear the muffled booming of the loud music and a few people yelling over it to try to hold conversations. A few thuds on the walls behind me and a crash or two of stuff breaking. I should be out there settling people down but I know Annies out there and Reiner and Jean have been nothing but pestering me to "talk to her" all day.

Quite frankly I didn't have the balls to just talk to someone as pretty as she was, Annie was just so her and I was just so…. I throw a pillow over my face trying to get the thought of it out of my head, Annie was definitely not someone I would be able to just throw all my anxieties to the side for. She was the main source of my anxieties. she was ruining my life!

Laying there with the pillow still on my face I hadn't heard my bedroom door open, so when I felt a tap on my knees I threw the pillow and sat up quickly, bashing heads with Sasha. I hear her groan in pain for a second as she fell to the floor landing on her butt, looked painful but she quickly got up and started to laugh hysterically. She's obviously had her fair share of the bottle. Connie stood behind her, his cheeks red as he laughed along with her.

"Bert, what the hell are you doing lock in here!?" Sasha yells at me, her voice covered by a heavy slur, yep, she was definitely drunk. "why don't… you come out there.. go out there.. and… oh my god lets go dance Berty!" I watch as she stumbles a bit to the edge of the bed and falls backward on the foot of it, landing where her head met my leg, using it as a pillow, her eyes fixed on the ceiling fan. She mouthed the words to the song that play out in the living room and closed her eyes. I wasn't really sure what was going on but Connie's face took a bit of annoyance.

"Sasha!" Sasha and I both jump from the sudden yell that escaped Connies throat. "Don't you pass out on me now! None of these weenies can even reach our level." I feel Sasha's body move slightly from a soft chuckle and her eyes flew open. She turned her face towards me and smiled. "Berty. You should come join us!"

I just nod and lift my leg a bit where I can get it out from under her. I stand up and grab her arms and pull her forward. Sashas body sways back and forth as she sat up on the bed, she hiccuped once and grabbed hold of my hands. She giggles a bit and pulls me down where I was almost eye level with her. She says something under her breath, nothing I could actually understand and the stench of alcohol filled the air between us, hiccups once more and then pushes me away.

I fall a few steps backwards till I clash into Connie. He somehow catches me before stumbling himself about to fall backwards till I catch his shoulder and stable his footing. He thanks me with a simple nod and we both look back at Sasha still sitting on the bed. "WELL! We'll be right back!" She yells pushing herself up and running towards connie in a full sprint. "Bertolt, you stay here till we get back!" I notice her wink to Connie and a small smirk curl on the side of his mouth. "O… okay? I stutter, not really sure what they were up to but before I can get anything else out, they were both out the door, slamming it behind them.

I sigh deeply to myself as I sit back down on my bed. I rest my chin in my hands as I hear loud laughter just outside in the hallway, sounded a bit like Jean. "We're coming in Bertl!" Before I can respond, Jean and Reiner are in the doorway. "Why are you back here? if you haven't noticed theres a party in your house." Renier chuckles as he makes room for Sasha and Connie running back into my room with a single cup in there hand. "Drink this!" Sasha shoves it in my hand, I look down at the red juice like liquid inside. "Drink it berty!" Connie chimes in. "Yeah, drink up bertolt!" Renier and jean holding malicious smiles plastered on their faces behind the two eager drunks. "What even is thi-"

"Just drink it!" Jean yells over everyone.

"But I don't drink!"

"drink it!" all four of them start to chant the words over and over again. Sasha a few beats behind everyone. God she was inebriated. "fine!" I take a small swig and wince away from the cup once I taste the bitterness on my tongue. I'm not sure I wanted to swallow it. Jean and Reiner notice. "Fucking swallow it!" They both yell in unison. I roll my eyes and choke it down. I was right, I didn't want to swallow that, the liquid burned my throat terrible and I could feel it warm up my stomach as it passed through. I cough a bit and hold out the cup for anyone to take it away from me.

"Nope, We aren't leaving till you finish the entire thing." Sasha laughs pushing my hand back towards me. She takes a seat on the bed next to me while Connie takes the other side and they both chant in my ear to finish it. "If I drink this will you two leave me alone!?"

"for the rest of the night!" Connie sings with a smile on his face. I exhale a bit trying to get the remaining burn deep within my throat to pass before I bring the cup back up to my lips. I close my eyes tightly and down the liquid inside as fast as I could. I here Reiner and Jean laughing, They've never seen me drink before, so this was a rare sight. And I can hear Sasha in one ear cheering me on and Connie chanting "chug" in my other ear. as I raise the cup to get the last few drops I throw the cup down at my feet and fall into a coughing fit. Sasha and Connie laugh in unison and slap me on the back. "good going alcoholic!"

"What!? you two are messed up humans!" I yell as they stand up and walk out of my room in dance form. Connie taking Sashas hand and twirling her out the door.

"God, what is with those two?" I sigh and I feel Reiner plop down on the bed next to me as I throw myself backwards laying back down on my back, watching the ceiling fan. My heads feeling a bit light but it doesn't kick in that fast… does it?

"So you going to grace us with your presence soon?"

"Yeah Berty! everyones already here and believe it or not, they are your friends to. They wanna see you as well!" I see Jean standing in front of me in my peripheral vision, his arms crossed looking up at the ceiling fan as well.

"I'll go out in a bit…"

"No, get some fucking pants on and lets go right now!" Reiner shouts making me jump slightly. Reiner never yells at me…..

"Well.. fine… but, do I have to wear pants?" I sit up and look down at my boxers. I had taken a shower just a few hours ago and thought pants weren't going to be necessary for a while, but then they just got so comfortable and now I didn't ever want to wear pants again. Why do people have to wear pants though? like can't we just have an underwear party? underwear party sounds cool. Annie in underwear…

"dude… why are you blushing?"

"oh.. um.. nothing." I stand up trying to forget about the thought of Annie in nothing but underwear. I walk to my closet and take a pair of pants off the hanger. With a grumble and a small fight to try to convince Reiner that I didn't need them, and losing the fight. I put them on. My footing seemed a bit off balance and I fall into jean as my foot got stuck.

"Are you already feeling it little berty?"

"Stop fucking calling me that!" I yell, almost shocked hearing the words escape my mouth, seeing shock and a smile on Jeans. He laughs and pushes me off him.

"whatever, lets just get this over with." Reiner and Jean lock their arms with mine and drag me out of my quiet room, I was greeted by loud music and a huge crowd in my living room. I don't do well with large crowds and loud music. I try to slip my arms free of the two shorter guys and fail horrible. They tighten their grip and pull me along to the kitchen.

"Well you see Bertolt. Everyone here is on a totally different level then you are" Reiner starts off

"And your level needs to at least match Armins." Jean smiles.

"Although Armins level is weak as fuck, he's still 4 shots ahead of you." Reiner points out Armin standing next to Eren who's lost in conversation with Mikasa. Armin looked lost, but as if he were having the time of his life. I look back at Jean when he grabs my forearm.

"Which means you're four shots behind him." Chuckling as he pours a small bit of clear liquid into a small glass. I was pretty sure a few of these wouldn't affect me. I mean the glasses were so small

but the next thing I know I was surrounded by everyone talking loudly over the music chanting my name. I have no idea how it got to this point. I was taking shot after shot not really feeling the burn of the alcohol anymore, just downing one by one till finally I reached the last one. Taking a hard swig and slamming the glass on the table, hearing everyone cheer loudly and slapping me on the back. I laugh a bit not really sure of what I was feeling, but I was sure I was not sober.

"Dude I gotta pee!" I yell as I push Renier out of my way to the bathroom. I run into Sasha and Connie again who had themselves leaned up against the hallway wall on both sides of the bathroom door. Connie lifted his leg covering the path as Sasha put her arm out in front of me grabbing my shirt.

"where do you think You're going?" she laughs.

"dude I really gotta piss!"

"Can't break the cycle!" Connie chimes in.

"are you guys serious right now! Come on let me through."

I watch as they exchange devious looks. "He's not a drinker Connie, Remember?"

"Yeah but the cycle is the cycle! You can't break the Cycle!"

"yes yes, you are right." They talked to each other while I stood there doing the potty dance.

"come on gu-"

"I guess…" Sasha cuts in. "that we should find a way to get his mind off it."

"yes, we should get his mind off it!"

Sasha wraps her arm around my waist as Connie took my shoulders, they turned me around to the direction of my room and lead me down the darkened hallway.

"what are.. you guys up to?" I didn't really want to know the answer, those two were very strange humans with a sick sense of humor. Sasha and Connie together spelt trouble and I was not in the right mindset for their games. They basically had to carry me with how much I was stumbling, and my cries of anger and a little bit of worry were slurred. I couldn't really see where we were going or who was even around us.

"You think this would help him?"

"I think this will help him very much so."

"Dammit guys stop talking in riddles and let go of me!"

before I could finish my sentence Connie flung my bedroom door open and Sasha threw me in the dark room. Closing the door behind me and the last I heard was soft snickering from them on the other side of the door.

"Wh.. what.. where.. Why?"

"wow…" I hear a familiar monotonous voice come from the other side of the room. Even though it was pitch black and I couldn't see anywhere in front of me I already knew who it was.

"Hey.. Mikasa… Do you know whats going on?"

"Um, not really…" was all that she replied.

"Why is it so freaking dark? And… why are you in my room anyways?

"Sasha and Connie lead me in here and told me I couldn't leave till they said so."

"and you listened!?"

She said nothing else but I could hear her walking towards me, With a few stumbled foot steps and a few curse words mumbled under her breath I could finally slightly see her silhouette standing in front of me. She was short, just reaching my shoulders. I hear a faint sigh and her soft hands grab mine.

"mi… Mikasa?" It felt weird for her to be so close. She was a really good friend but the atmosphere around us was different. Or maybe I'm just really drunk. Or both… probably both.

"Bertolt?" I feel her move closer against my body as she whispered my name, she was obviously standing on her toes cause I felt her breath on my neck.

"y.. yes?" was the only thing I could manage to get out in a stutter.

"You know, I've always.. had a certain thing for you."

"oh.. is.. is that so." I could feel my face take a soft heat from a blush, thank god it was dark because I was pretty sure my face was red.

"Yeah, and I always wondered…" Now I could feel her breath on my chin, she wrapped her arms around my neck bringing my face down closer to hers.

"yeah…" I whisper back not really knowing what else to say. What does someone say in this situation? Like, here's one of the hottest girls in school almost every guy swoons over, drunk and whispering things like, this sort of thing only happens in books and movies, not to someone like me!.

"I always wondered, what it would be like to kiss you." That was it, thats what set me off. My face feels like it were on fire and my hands began to sweat, I wipe them dry on the side of my pants and take hold of the fabric, I have no idea what to do with them at this moment.

"re… really?" She drags my head even lower and I could feel her body more compressed against mine. I close my eyes knowing what was going to happen next, not really knowing how I was going to do it. I hear her hum a "mhm" and her breath now hitting my lips. What.. was even going on…

The door behind us slams open and the light flicks on, my eyes pop open and I am met with a beautiful Mikasa standing so close to me with her eyes closed and lips puckered that I almost yelped.

"What the actual fuck Bertolt!" I hear Jean yell and I look behind me to see his face enraged. "crap.." I yell and grab hold of her shoulders and push her away from me.

"Thats low Bertolt, like what the hell you know I dig her!" Jean causes a commotion and everyone that was once in their own little world gathered around the doorway to see what was going on. The sight they saw could have spelt out a lot of things. Mikasa sitting on my bed with the sleeve of her shirt hanging off her shoulder with a dazed look on her face and then Jean yelling at me and I just stood there motionless not really knowing how to respond.

"I thought you had the hots for Annie, what the fuck Bertolt!"

"No, Jean I swear.. I had nothing to do-" I see Annie behind Jean, she tucked her hair behind her ear and had the same dazed look Mikasa had. I have really messed up this time. I met eye contact with her and at that very second she looked away quickly. She spun around and made her way out of the crowd, swaying and swerving through everyone with ease.

"Jean no, it was nothing I swear I gotta… I gotta go!"

"Really it was nothing?" Jean took a few steps towards me. "So you're trying to tell me that you just got locked in this room with Mikasa and she just some how threw herself at you!?"

"Thats EXACTLY what happened actually, Sasha… Sasha and Connie! they did this!" I see Sasha and Connie laughing in the back before they also make their way out of the crowd.

"Shit but Jean really I gotta go!"

"This is low Bertolt. Maybe Eren or even Armin could get away with this, But you! no, this is not okay!"

"Shut up Jean I gotta go!"

"go where? Pray on other girls-

"I gotta go talk to Annie, get out of my way!"

Jean stopped talking and his face read a few things. it was either between confused and anger… but with a hint of sympathy. without another word he moved out of my way and I swerved through the crowd.

I walked to the living room to the kitchen, She was nowhere in sight. I walked to the den and and to the guest room, I walked in on Ymir and Crista, that was gross…. Either way, I have no idea where she would have gone unless she had left. But would something this small really be the reason she would leave? Annie wasn't one for emotional conflict and really wasn't one to leave a party over something so irrelevant and stupid that didn't even concern her. I decided to check the back yard, it was freezing outside but maybe.

I open the sliding glass door and my body was hit with a bitter bite of the snowy winds that blew roughly throughout the air. "Annie!?" I yell as I wrap my arms around my self trying to warm up, Without an answer I was hoping she wasn't out here. It was way too cold to be searching around right now. I turn around and start heading back to the door when I see a small figure of someone on the bench that sat near the door. It was definitely Annie.

* * *

**AN: I did say ****_kinda_**** Bertkasa... also, Adri is the only reason I finished this chapter... the ending was her idea. THANKS FETUS~ lawl. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So... Bertannie doe... UGH I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON I'M SO SORRY D: **

* * *

I'm not sure what I was thinking but the second I spotted her sitting alone on the bench in the dark, I immediately threw off my over coat and placed it on her lap without a word. I don't know if she'll take it and I'm freezing my balls off over here but it seemed like the right thing to do. It had begun snowing again and I was left with a thin long sleeve shirt, she nods and says thanks and takes my coat into her arms, placing on arm in and then the other. Annie flips it over her head quickly and then settles back into a slouch warping her arms around herself in the oversized fabric loosely hanging off.

I stand over her awkwardly as she stared at the ground, both in silence. "Uh so..." I start off but soon trail off not really knowing what I was going to say. I had a million thoughts in my head, a thousand things I could say to her, but not having the courage to say what I wanted to was holding me back. Just standing in Annie's presence was enough to give me panic. I've already mentioned this about 100 times but man, her beauty makes me weak, well, weaker than I already am. I could never talk to people out of the blue, especially Annie leonhardt.

"Thanks Bertolt.." I hear her whisper my name escaping her lips made the pit of my stomach flip.

"Eh.. Oh.. Um... Yeah" it came out in a stutter. I'm an idiot.

I don't know what else to say, my brain feels broken, nothing smart or nice or charming will be said, I should just give up an go back inside. As I ponder the thought of leaving her and returning to the warmth of my house I hear a quiet exhale come from the dark blob of perfection sitting in front of me.

"A... Are you... Okay?"

"So you and Mikasa?" She asked though shivers as she clutches the sleeves of my coat. Thrown off guard I say yeah without thinking and another sigh escapes her. I See her breath float through the air and she stands up.

"Okay" her voice more in a cheerful tone throwing m off a bit. I'm not really sure what to think of what came over her and I get a bit anxious to see what she'll do. Is she going to leave? Is she going to stay? Should I ask her? I don't even know.

"Let's go inside then. I'm freezing. " Annie grabs my arm and leads me back inside where the people were as lively as ever. I notice Reiner standing with his back against the wall of the living room next to jean, who looked as if lost in a heated conversation with Eren and Mikasa standing behind him holding on to his sleeve chewing on hers. mikasa's eyes meet mine and I see a smile peek on her lips. I blush and look away quickly. I didn't want her to think anything that happened between us meant something.

Annie tugs me along to the Kitchen and sits me down at the overflown table full of bottles and places a shot glass in front of me and pours three different kind of liquors into it.

"Drink up" she whispers before sitting down at the table across from me. I get a bit confused. Wasn't she just upset a little bit ago? My eyes look up from the glass on to her face. Annies usual mean eyes look at ease as she rest her chin in one of her hands. her other hand resting on the table hidden from the coat that was 4 sizes too big for her. She smiled a cheerful smile that made me blush and I returned my gaze at the glass.

"what are you waiting for?" Annie asks softly with a hint of a giggle in her speech.

"I'm… not a drinker." I sighed heavily, With the show I just put on not even 30 minutes ago, we both knew I was lying. "Just drink it Bertolt." She laughs out loud this time and I could feel my face become hot as the sound entered my ears. I took the glass in my hand and brought it to my lips, I look back at Annie who sat in silence waiting, and I drink it down. the familiar burn took over my throat and I coughed once or twice. when I open my eyes back up from the reaction they automatically set on Annie.

I'm not sure what exactly was going on through my head, I had so many jumbled thoughts but she looked magnificent at the moment. Not that she never did look good, but right now, it looked as if she were glowing.

"Down for a few more?" Annie asks softly as she stood back up grabbing my glass and another for her. She bends forward to grab a bottle that sat on the other side of the table and her arm rest on my shoulder for balance. I could smell her perfume, it was soft settle scent, you know, not to overwhelming, only noticeable when close enough. She pushes herself back up and tips the bottles over into the glasses. Annie takes a seat next to me and looks up at my face, my eyes glued to the table.

It felt so weird being close to her. She was the one that had occupied my mind for the past 3 years and I've never even attempted to make a move on her, I never had the guts to even talk to her and we've never gone out of our way to speak to each other outside of school. But here we are alone, Annie's tone speaks in a way as if we've been close for years now. She shows no acknowledgment towards the fact that I couldn't even talk properly around her, yet alone even make eye contact without blushing.

She rest her hand on my chin and pushes my sight to her direction. With a hint of a smile she places the full glass in my hand without breaking eye contact and asks if I were ready. I nod and we slam the liquid down, She without a flinch while I still have a choking fit after words. I hear Annie laugh softly and look back down at her. She has a tint of pink overlaying across her cheeks as she looks back up at me.

We sat in silence, just kinda staring at eachother. Annie was beautiful none the less and I felt oddly comfortable about being around her all of the sudden. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but I felt at ease. My mind went blank and all that mattered was the blond girl sitting in front of me. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing and the hint of a smirk she held made me smile. I felt her hand rest softly upon the top of my arm as she pushed herself forward a bit. Without thinking I bent down to try to meet her halfway. This moment felt surreal. I could feel her breath on my face and I watched as she closed her eyes, minimizing the space between us. Asher face becomes closer I move her bangs away from her face and tuck them behind her ear gently and take a deep breath. For the first time I was ready for this. Nothing flooded my mind with pointless worries, All that mattered was the girl, the gorgeous girl, giving me access to become closer.

"Berty!?" I hear Reiner call out my name from just outside the kitchen door and I inhale a huge gulp of air. Annie opens her eyes but stays in the same position, inches apart from her lips I rest my forehead on the top of her head and exhale loudly. I was so close, I could finish the job but, then it would mean nothing after a moment like that.

I feel Annies body movie under my head as she laughs. She grabs on to my shoulders and pushes me away. "better luck next time." Whispering the words before Reiner enters the room abruptly.

"woah… Did I ruin something?" Reiner stops mid step and looks at us with an apologetic smile.

"Naw, I was just leaving." Annie stands up quickly and both mine and Reiners eyes follow her as she exited the room. Reiner looks back at me and notices the disappointment on my face.

"dude, Bertl, what happened!?

"Nothing…." I wasn't lying, nothing did happen and thats what sucked about it.

"Reiner, Bertl?" Reiner sits down at the chair that was once occupied by Annie when we heard Jean call.

"AY! there you two are, I've been looking for you for awhile Berty.." Jeans voice trails off. "Is… everything okay?"

"Yeah everythings fine." I lied, putting on a cheerful front for them. I hated bothering people with my issues.

"You sure?" Reiner ask while Jean takes the seat across the table.

"Yeah, everythings golden."

"Well then, since we're all three here." Jean took the bottle in front of him and took the glasses that sat in front of me. "We should get drunk."

"Jean.. you're already drunk…"

"WHO CARES!?" Jean pours the glasses to the rim and slides them towards us. Reiner looks at me for reassurance and I nod. We all take the full swig of the liquor and slam our glasses down. Reiner lets out a heavy exhale and Jean laughs as I still continue to cough.

"Few more?" Jean asks not really caring for our answers as he takes our glasses away from us again.

"Don't over do it Jean…"

"I'll over do it till I die!"

"You remember last time you drank too much?"

"Nope…"

"Bro you threw up all over Armin."

"We don't talk about that Reiner!"

As the two went back and forth I just sit in silence with a smile. Annies words ring in the back of my head. Better luck next time? Does this mean I get a next time? Or maybe it was just her way of saying that this was probably my only chance, politely? I grumble under my breath as Jean slides the glass back towards me. I roll my eyes and drink the contents without a second thought and slide it back at Jean for a refill.

* * *

**A/N: writers block kills me okay. sorry I love you, bye. **


End file.
